Undercover Blues
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: With his weapon raised, Danny looks at the battered and captive man before him and wonders how his undercover sting got this bad. But more importantly if a miracle doesn't happen how could he explain to his father he was the one who killed his brother? CHAP 4 up now
1. Wrong Place Wrong Time

**Title: Undercover Blues  
****Chapter 1 – Wrong place, wrong time**

**Summary:** With his weapon raised, Danny looks at the battered and captive man before him and wonders how his undercover sting got this bad. But more importantly if a miracle doesn't happen how could he explain to his father he was the one who killed his brother?

**Disclaimer:** Um you know by now write? Lol I own nothing but my hard working muse Alice otherwise Jamie's screen time would equal or rival Danny's hehe

**A/N:** Okay so if you know me or have seen my forum rants (in my season 3 bluebloods forum-drop by and join the convo's if you haven't already) you'll know we don't have near enough Jamie and nowhere near enough brotherly moments! *sigh* I know I haven't written much lately in this fandom esp in the way of longer ficx but blame RL. So am working my way back to it but hope you like this little ficlet (2 maybe 3 chaps) in the meantime (its some Jaime whump/Danny/comfort that I love best!). Oh and in our world, Jackie is still around!

* * *

"Okay partner where is he?" Danny looks up from a file as Jackie enters the busy maze of desks and detectives.

"In booking."

"Sorry I thought you said booking."

"I did."

"Was I not clear when…"

"I didn't book him in," she retorts with a groan as Danny cocks his head and gives her his trademark exasperated glare.

"You just called and said you had a line on him and…"

"And then you hung up on me. I was going to add that I had a line on him and was following the cops who just arrested him for…"

"Who's the dumbass that took our guy without asking?" Danny growls almost rhetorically as he pushes past her; once again interrupting and not letting her finish.

"Jamie," Jackie answers with a sigh, forcing Danny to literally freeze in his tracks and turn and look at his partner in shock.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Danny…." Jackie's voice dies out as Danny storms into the hallway and heads toward the main booking station; eyeing Jamie talking to Renzulli and then Renzulli walking away just as Danny nears. Danny takes advantage of having the perps back to them and firmly grips Jamie by the arm and pulls him away.

"Hey dan…" Jamie's voice dies out as Danny yanks him around the corner, Jamie jerking his arm free and looking at Danny in surprise as they stop about half way down; securely out of earshot. "What's going on?"

"You not read your bulletin this morning?"

"I…yeah…" Jamie stammers as he looks away and then back at his brother with a pursed lipped expression but merely exhales heavily. "There was nothing from you."

"Where did you find him?"

"He was roughing up some guy in the alley."

"That guy genius, was Detective Marko. He was there by my request and being roughed up as part of the act!" Danny rubs his face as he turns around and shakes his head and then turns back to Jamie with a heavy frown. "This is the second time this week that…"

"The first wasn't my fault. The other one shot at us and we had to bring him in," Jamie insists in his defense as Danny offers his youngest sibling a small glare.

"You purposely trying to piss me off this week or maybe you are just trying to ruin this case for me?"

"Look I said I was sorry okay? You want me to go and le…"

"No. Just keep out of this. You've done enough already! Danny's finger firmly pokes him in the chest. "I'll deal with it."

"Danny wait…"

"Just keep your nose in your own business."

Jamie watches Danny pull away and disappear around the corner, uttering a small curse before he turns to see Renzulli watching him in concern. "I forgot," Jamie implores in misery.

"Don't worry about it kid. He sent the bulletin after roll call and we were busy. He'll figure it out."

"Yeah in the meantime I have to grow eyes in the back of my head…or you know get a head that spins around," Jamie groans as Renzulli nears him and lightly chuckles.

"Come on inspector Gadget," Renzulli slaps Jamie on the back, "let's get back out there."

Jamie glances down the hallway and notices Danny talking to Jackie and then turns and follows Renzulli toward a door away from the booking area. He knows that something else must have been eating at Danny for him to get so agitated like that for a mistake Danny helped him make. _What's going on? I wish he'd just tell me. It's not like I'm a kid anymore…_Jamie's mind inwardly groans as they exit the building. Thankfully for him the day passes by without any further incident and he heads back into the precinct early evening wanting to find Danny and see if they were at least still on speaking terms.

But as he rounds the corner he feels his heart sink as he looks at Danny's empty desk; Jackie's desk just as empty.

"Tomorrow…" Jamie mutters to himself as he heads for the lockers to change and then stop by his father's before heading for his apartment. He would have to admit that his timing this past week when it came to Danny's bulletins could be described as worst at best; but the last one wasn't his fault. _Damn it Danny…I didn't do it on purpose, _Jamie huffs as he reaches his father's house and slowly heads inside.

"Hey kid…what's eating you?" Henry asks as he greets his youngest grandson with a smile that quickly turns to a wondering frown; Frank coming into focus in the back.

"Pissed Danny off."

"On purpose?"

"No just…he's been in a bad mood all week."

"What else is new," Henry smirks as Jamie glares at his grandfather in frustration.

"He's been testier than normal this week but won't say much when I ask. Do you know what's going on?" Jamie looks past Henry and asks his father directly as Frank nears them.

"I do," Frank replies slowly as Jamie looks up in wonder.

"But you can't say more?" Jamie presses.

"Your brother is working with vice to bring down a high ranking member of the Fratelli gang. Not many know because we don't want to draw too much attention as this member's sister in law is related to a member of the NYPD. So yes he will bite off anyone's head that meddles in this case."

"I didn't know."

"And he'll forgive you for it…when it's over," Frank assures his youngest with an easy smile. "Want a drink?"

"Could use one after today," Jamie huffs as Henry smiles and gives him a hearty pat on the back; the three of them heading for the dining room and settling around the already open bottle of scotch, Henry going for another glass. "I think he wants me out of this uniform."

"Don't stress about this week. A few more days and Danny will be back to his loveable self," Frank lightly remarks. "Trust me he likes you out there. Worries to but then we all do."

"About me? Dad I'm fine," Jamie insists as he takes the glass from his grandfather.

"All father's worry. I still worry about Francis," Henry pipes up.

"In what way pop?"

"I worry one day soon you'll give the mayor a real piece of your mind and be unemployed," Henry smirks. "I would have long ago."

"That's why I'm still employed," Frank shoots back.

Jamie offers the two older Reagan men a small smile as Henry laughs at his own joke but now inside wonders how he can avoid crossing his brother's path the next day. Sure his father could smooth it over about his getting in Danny's professional way but until he hears it from Danny, he'd always wonder if Danny was proud or even happy that he had followed their steps. Jamie finishes his drink, lingers a bit longer and then finally says goodnight and heads for his quiet loft apartment.

"Tomorrow will be better," Jamie muses to himself as he turns off the light and happily sinks into the dark realm of sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Jamie enters the busy precinct the following morning, walking past Danny's empty desk on the way to the locker room; noticing Danny's absence but spying Jackie in the corner and making a direct path toward her.

"Hey…Danny around?"

"He's gone undercover for a few days. He couldn't say anything. Only Linda knows."

"And dad."

"Him too," Jackie agrees.

"Look about yesterday…the bust and all…I didn't know and…" Jamie stammers nervously as Jackie offers the younger man before her a sympathetic smile.

"He got over it. The great thing about your brother is he blows hot and cold really fast."

"So the case is still okay right?"

"Took a bit of extra talking on his part but yeah he's okay. You'll get a few details at briefing this morning."

"Thanks," Jamie nods before he takes his leave and heads for the locker room to get into his NYPD uniform and go in search of his partner.

"Big bad wolf isn't here," Renzulli teases Jamie as he slumps down into a chair beside him at morning briefing and roll call.

"Yeah Jackie said he's gone under for a few days."

"Bad group that one."

"And there are some _good _drug gangs out there?" Jamie cheekily retorts, earning a playful swat from his partner before a hush falls over the crowd and the morning session swiftly starts. Jamie hears some of the details on Danny's operation and makes notes like the rest; his notes a bit more careful as he knows he doesn't want to be the one to hinder Danny's operation in any way; more than he fears he might have already.

They all slowly file out of the room and head outside; Renzulli noticing Jamie quieter than usual.

"What's up kid? You didn't get into trouble back there?"

"Danny didn't mention anything yesterday about going undercover," Jamie replies as they get into the car, Jamie in the drivers seat as they pull away from the curb and into traffic.

"He probably couldn't. But all goes well and he'll be telling you all about it around family dinner on Sunday," Renzulli tries to settle Jamie's anxiety.

"Yeah like he tells me much," Jamie huffs as he casts a stony blue gaze out the window ahead. "I still think he sees me as a rookie."

"Don't worry…I doubt he confided in Joe much either. Probably his thing you know?" Renzulli muses.

"Yeah maybe…" Jamie's voice dies out as a call comes over the radio and it's time to get his mindset into the game and put on his professional face. He hears Renzulli responding to the call and then flips on the lights and pushes down on the pedal.

"Let's get to work!"

XXXXXXXX

_"Reagan…where are you?" Renzulli's anxious voice is heard over his radio._

"On the roof of the…hardware…store," Jamie replies out of breath. "Sarge…he jumped across to the clothing outlet. But I think he went…inside…"

_"Okay I called for backup and will head inside. Go around to the back entrance. Cover the alley."_

"Copy," Jamie huffs as he spies the metal fire escape and races for it; knowing it'll be faster than having to head back inside and go all the way around. With determination to get the fleeing suspect, Jamie jumps down the last few steps and rolls, cursing the fact that he'll have a bruise on his back from his odd landing but not caring if the suspect gets away and he's to blame or wanted to take an easier route.

"Sarge…on the ground heading to the back…where are you?"

_"Clothing store. All quiet in here…check the back but keep an eye out…he didn't come out this way."_

With his gun now raised and ready, Jamie's careful steps near the back entrance to the clothing depot; his ears straining to hear something against the silence that was greeting them; the ambient city noise always around and easy to drown out. But just before he can pull the door open and enter, the desperate suspect pushes through the door, slamming right into Jamie and nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Stop! Police!" Jamie shouts as he quickly recovers, turns and races off after the fleeing suspect, his lips trying to give his partner a firm location as to where he's heading.

_"Reagan…say again? Where are you now?"_

Jamie races after the suspect down the narrow alleyway; the dark skies overhead not offering any extra light to the pursuing officer; not taking any pity on a man desperate to bring another to justice. Jamie watches the suspect round a corner and then duck into a graffiti covered doorway and slows as he nears. With his gun raised, Jamie pulls the back door open; his mind telling him that his partner got the message and the static was just on his end.

_"Reagan…where are you?" Renzulli asks again, neither of them aware that the collision with the fleeing suspect, damaged Jamie's radio receiver._

Jamie's eyes rapidly blink as he frantically tries to adjust to the dimly lit surroundings; his fingers firmly clutched around his gun as he goes a bit further into the unfamiliar structure. He stops to listen and then finally hears footsteps up ahead and starts to pursue.

"Police!" Jamie shouts as he nears a landing to go down. But just as he nears it, the suspect jumps down from the top set of stairs, slamming into Jamie's frame and forcing them both to land hard on the dirty concrete floor. Jamie feels the suspect trying to wrestle his gun away and lands a punch to the man's jaw with his fist only to gasp in return as his side sustains a firm blow from his attacker.

"Renz…" Jamie tries to call into his radio as he tries to twist around and get some leverage on the man still clawing at his service weapon.

"Damn cop!" The suspect huffs as he punches Jamie in the jaw, snapping his head back in pain. But not giving up that easily, the hand with the gun comes up and punches his attacker in the temple, forcing the man to yelp and pull back; another quick blow to his nose and his head snaps back and his grasp loosens.

Feeling himself finally able to wiggle loose, Jamie rolls onto his stomach and pulls himself free; the suspect quickly grabbing his legs and yanking him back to his knees.

Jamie utters an angry growl as the suspect lands a hard blow to his lip and tries to push past the now sickening taste of copper on the tip of his tongue. He returns the favor and punches the suspect; both of them breathing hard, showing obvious signs of the fight but neither of them wanting to back down or give up.

Jamie finally feels himself pull completely free of the suspect's desperate grasp and staggers back to a standing position; aiming his weapon at the man now on his knees and cocking the trigger.

"Put your hands…up," Jamie offers a bit breathlessly as he steps back one more foot. But not seeing the man in the shadows now coming up behind him, he keeps his concentration fixed on the suspect until it's too late. He hears a soft squeak coming from the last stair and turns…only to be met in the face with something hard, his body crumpling to the ground. His lips automatically utter a painful gasp as he's kicked hard in the stomach; his ears picking up an evil snicker from his unseen attacker and the other one he tangled with.

"Damn cop!" The suspect taunts as Jamie's gun is kicked from his grasp.

"Leave him and beat it!" The second attacker firmly demands.

"He's mine!"

"Not on my turf. Now beat it!"

"Fine, you hurt him bad…" the suspect sneers as he spits down at Jamie's slowly writhing frame.

"Oh I intend to. Just wondering…" Jamie's ears hear the second man ask his suspect. "Why did you choose to come into this building?"

"Lucky I guess," the hapless suspect replies, not realizing his fate had already been sealed.

"Not really…" is all that is heard before a soft 'ping' from a silenced weapon and the suspect's body falls a few feet from Jamie's.

"Look he…"

"Shut up officer," the second man demands as he kicks Jamie once more; Jamie's arms instinctively grabbing his stomach before they are pulled up just as his vest is yanked free and tossed away; leaving him exposed and vulnerable. "Your choice to follow him was also the wrong one."

"Wait…" Jamie lightly begs as he tries to get his watery vision to focus. "My partner knows…where I am…" he manages weakly, his head pounding and heart rate soaring; his core enflamed.

"Bad choices all around," the second man replies in annoyance as he yanks Jamie's radio free and busts it with his foot. "On your belly!" The man's gruff voice demands.

Despite the throbbing from the fight and the surprise attack as soon as Jamie figures out what the second man is doing he tries to fight back; but as soon as the gun is cocked and pressed into his ear he begrudgingly complies and turns over; offering a curse as his wrists are firmly cuffed behind his back.

"Look you don't have…" he tries only to receive a warning blow to his already throbbing temple…not enough to do much damage but enough to send a stinging message that he shouldn't talk back.

"Let's go," the man gruffly instructs as he hauls Jamie to his feet and drags him toward the dimly lit staircase to go down; Jamie's frame struggling to keep upright and pull away at the same time.

_Where the hell am I? Did Renzulli get the message? Damn this is not good! Who is this guy?_

Jamie's eyes finally accustom to the dark and focus as he's dragged down a very darkened narrow hallway and then pulled into another room; his panic instantly rising as he comes face to face with about half dozen, heavily armed and very angry looking men. _Oh damn…really not good._

"Look boys, I brought us a party favor," the man holding him captive grins as Jamie quickly swallows a panic-filled lump.

"What the hell?" One of them demands in anger. "He's seen our faces."

"Oh trust me he won't live long enough to remember them," the man sneers as he turns and looks at Jamie with an angry glare. "Wrong place, wrong time cop…too bad for you huh."

"My partner knows I'm here," Jamie replies as firmly as he can, praying the shaky tone he hears isn't projected to the men around him.

"He'll be too late," one of them slowly walks up to him with a dark gaze. "I'd like to have some fun first. Wadda ya say cop? You want to have some fun?" The man goads as he rips off the Brass pin on Jamie's uniform and tosses it to the floor.

Jamie keeps his eyes straight ahead, his ears trying to silence the taunting snickers and his brain racing for a way out of this nightmare. He knows if Renzulli had gotten the message, he'd have been here by now or at least seen the dead body upstairs and called it in. _Am I alone? With all these guys that hate cops?_

"I'd like to have a bit of fun first."

"Better to just kill him and get it over with," another man states.

But it's the third voice that speaks last that forces Jamie's mind to instantly race. _What the hell? Oh no…tell me…no…no it can't be…Danny? _Sure enough he watches as one of the men in a dark coat, with a black cap on and a few days heavy facial growth turns to him with a very narrowed gaze and firmly clenched jaw.

_Danny…oh man no…this can't be…I really am dead._

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh…Jamie! What have you done? Danny's already mad at his brother for nearly messing up with the arrest but now he's in the middle of the deal. How can Danny keep his own identity in tact while keeping his brother alive and not messing up the deal further? Would love your thoughts on what you think might happen next so please review and thanks so much!


	2. On Deadly Ground

**Title: Undercover Blues  
****Chapter 2 – On Deadly Ground**

* * *

_'Don't worry Linda…we got this all covered.'_

_'But you'll be in there on your own.'_

_'I'll be okay. A few days at most. I have my invisible wire…look it's going to be okay. The Chief has this all worked out. I just gotta be there to witness the deal as a hired goon. I see it go down…I say the magic words and then am arrested along with the rest and let go and it's over.'_

_'You promise me that if something isn't right you'll say the words…'_

_'Linda I can't say the words unless the deal goes down. I can't blow this. Henderson will thin he's been set up and roll over on Anton Fratelli and we'll have our case. But if there is no deal Henderson has nothing and we got squat and Fratelli walks…trust me nothing will go wrong.'_

_Nothing…will…go wrong._

Jamie? How the hell did he find us? The alley was supposed to covered? Was that cover blown? Is mine? Jamie! Damn it…what the…Danny's mind spirals round and round in heated anger and agitation. To say the week had been tense would have been an understatement but now this…and his brother to blame? He had worked the streets for several months just trying to get an invite as a hired goon into a Fratelli deal…the details being confirmed a few days ago by another insider; a man not in the room at the moment. He's alone. Alone and facing an angry mob of drug dealers with his brother as their captive prisoner.

_Jamie you idiot! _Danny's mind initially yells as he glares at Jamie in frustrated anger. His heart, however, inwardly tugs downward as he looks at the darkening circle on Jamie's pale skin around his right eye; the fresh blood making trails from his nose to his busted lower lip and resting on his chin before obviously disappearing into the black folds of his roughed up uniform. Jamie fidgets uncomfortably in his captive position; his wrists tightly captured behind his back, his vest and all his weapons gone; radio busted. Trapped. Scared.

_It's up to me…I say the magic words…the police show up and I'm fingered as the insider; my credibility is gone and so's our case. But Jamie survives and… _However, I don't say anything and Jamie dies and I'm the biggest loser in my father's eyes. _Damn it kid when this is over I'm really kick your ass._

"What's your name officer?" One of them asks Jamie as he comes and stands right in front of the trapped officer; Danny's nervous gaze kept on the back of the man confronting his brother.

Jamie's brain yells at him to keep his eyes fixed on the wall ahead and dare not, even for a second, to dart in his brother's direction and give him away.

"I asked you a question!" The man snarls as he offers a stiff backhand to Jamie's already throbbing jaw; Danny's teeth clenching as Jamie's head snaps to the left but returns with a determined gaze. But Jamie's already tense insides start to ache further as the man pulls his gun, cocks it and forces it under Jamie's chin, painfully pushing his jaw upright. "I won't ask again."

"Put that away Chet. You're not in charge here," the leader, who would be later identified as Miles Fratelli, the man in charge of the deal, second to his older brother Anton; speaks up.

"I can make him talk."

"Do you have a silencer on that thing? Because one shot brings the cops and am sure my brother will be very understanding as to why _you_ were the one who deprived him of his hard earned money," Miles Fratelli mentions calmly. "Even _I'm_ not stupid enough to cross him."

Chet quickly swallows and lowers his weapon; his angry glare, however, still fixed on Jamie's defiant and captive frame before him. "I want some alone time with this one."

"What do we do with him?" Another asks; Danny not wanting to say too much because he knows he can't leave the room to babysit Jamie; he has to witness the deal and if he's the one to suggest they put Jamie away for safe keeping, he could jeopardize everything including his own life. _Damn you Jamie! _Henderson was on his way and if he missed witnessing the deal he'd be in big trouble as well; there was nearly six months of hard work resting on this moment. _Hopefully they'll just put Jamie in a room and leave him there – alone – until the cops show up. _That of course is the best case scenario but as he sees another man step up, he feels his inner concern starting to creep up to the fore; his mind fighting the urge to step in and protect his helpless youngest sibling. _Ah damn Jamie if he doesn't kick your ass I will…that is if we both make it out of here alive!_

_I can't believe this is Danny's op…what if I mess it up even more? I've already messed up twice this week, _Jamie's mind spirals downward as another angry looking man steps up and glares at him in dominance. _I didn't know…if I did…but will I be around long enough to explain to Danny? Will he even believe me? Want to listen?_

"You a tough guy?" The second man goads, Chet watching with a fixed sneer. "Didn't know they hired mute pigs to work the streets. You must be one of those _special _officers!" The man snickers before he delivers a hard blow to Jamie's stomach, the man behind quickly grabbing Jamie's captive arms and ensuring his body doesn't double forward but is held painfully upright as he sustains another.

"I'm thinkin' if his partner knew where he was he'd be here already," Chet snickers as he steps up, the two of them blocking Jamie's body from Danny's view. "Isn't that right tough guy? I think you're all alone here."

"And trust me, ain't no one here gonna help you," the second one named, Barry chimes in.

"Henderson is on his way!" Another pipes up as he hangs up his phone; Danny's agitation starting to soar. _Do something! Something in character but you gotta stall for some kinda time. Maybe with Henderson here they'll just put Jamie on ice and then deal with it later – and hopefully later this will all be over. _

"Boys…your ruining the fun for the others," Miles grins. "You gotta play fair."

_There's your cue! MOVE…ACT NOW! _Then without warning Danny charges up to Jamie grabs his arm and jerks him free of the man holding him captive; pulling him inches from his snarling face, all eyes on them now.

"You're an idiot you know that!" Danny growls; Jamie's gaze fixed firmly ahead; his throat wanting to swallow but being unable. "I say we put this idiot on ice until after we get our business finished and then those two clowns can do what they want. Teach him a lesson to mind his own DAMN BUSINESS!"

For a few seconds nobody talks; only Chet and Barry trading satisfied nods at Danny's bold plan. _Damn this better work…_Danny's mind inwardly prays as he glares at Jamie's placid expression in anger. "Now are you sorry you made this wrong ass decision?"

"Andy told me you hated cops," Miles states smugly as he steps forward and pats Danny on the back; pulling Jamie free and bringing out his gun; the only one with the silencer on it. "Course I hate them even more. What's your name officer? I will only ask once. And me you need to answer or you have mere seconds before I give you a new hole to breathe out of."

"John Doe," Jamie replies in a firm tone, earning a small snicker from Chet who quickly shuts up as Miles glares at him and then looks back at Jamie with a less than amused expression.

"Well…_officer Doe_," Miles starts in a low tone as he pulls back and stands beside Danny. "Bruce here hates cops as much as I do. He's not quite as reckless as Chet over there so I'm going to give him the honor…" Miles pauses as he hands Danny the gun; Danny's heart instantly exploding with fearful surprise. _What the hell? _"Of…"

"That's not fair," Chet huffs. "Give me the gun, I'll do it. I'll kill him!"

"I want it done swiftly and…"

"That isn't…"

"Are you questioning me?" Miles snaps as Chet promptly backs down.

"No."

"Very well then. Bruce…you get to do the honors of putting him out of my misery."

_WHAT? _Both Jamie's and Danny's minds scream in silent unity.

Jamie looks at the gun and then at Danny's forced angry glare and finally swallows, his mind racing now with what might happen next; his involuntary pleading expression betraying his fright to Danny in seconds. _Danny can't kill me…he can't…but if he doesn't he blows his cover and he's dead and I'm dead also…or…oh damn seriously this is bad…Danny…I swear I didn't…._

"Look you have…"

"I'm done listening to you officer Doe. Chet…silence him please," Miles merely states as Chet comes forward with a smile; ripping a piece off a piece of duct tape and pressing it down over Jamie's mouth, giving him a mocking pat on the cheek before pulling back. "Better."

"Get him right between the eyes," Chet snickers to Danny as Danny stands before Jamie with the weapon still slightly raised.

_Oh damn this can't be happening…_Danny's mind races as he looks Jamie's helpless state, his blue eyes desperately trying to hold back tears of fear; his lips now unable to even beg for his own life. _I can't do this…I can't kill Jamie…I can't kill my brother! My life is forfeit if I…damn it!_

_Danny…I'm so sorry…but I don't want to die…please don't…_

For a few split seconds, Danny's world slows to a complete halt; his father's voice now resounding in the room as everyone else fades except his captive brother and his father's figure; whisking him back to a discussion he had when Jamie first joined the NYPD.

_'Danny I want you to look out for your brother.'_

_'I'm not a baby a babysitter. Damn kid shoulda stayed in Harvard.'_

_'That's not a request Danny and I'm not asking you to watch him every minute of every day. He has good instincts but much like yourself there will be times when he'll need you…times when perhaps his very life will depend on your knowledge and quick thinking.'_

_'If it comes down to that I'll put him out of his damn misery myself!'_

_'He looks up to you Danny, you know that. I'm just making a parental request. Look out for him.'_

Ah damn you dad…Danny's mind curses as he looks at Jamie's defeated gaze and knows as much as he just wants to yell at his brother right now for screwing things up big time and he deserves what's coming to him, he has to reserve that angry speech for later and think fast…Jamie's very existence now depends on his next actions so there will be a later.

_Okay Danny think…think fast…you can't kill him but you can't give him away either…maybe take him out back and just fake it? Beat the crap outta him? Damn…but if I give the gun to someone else they'll kill him for sure. No vest and no way to fight back. It has to be me. Damn._

"Second thoughts?"

"Thinking he might deserve a second beating first," Danny glowers at Jamie, who desperately tries to remain rigid in place.

"I get to do that!" Chet hisses.

"He's right…he did ask first," Miles reminds Danny as he nears him. "Time is of the essence here."

_Damn it kid! What have you done to me! Either way you're gonna pay and I'm screwed. If I give the gun to Chet…Chet kills him. I stall for more time, Miles takes the gun and kills him. Either way Jamie's dead if I don't…wait a sec! I could wound him? He'll be pissed but he has it coming and at least I won't be…_

Danny doesn't finish his reasoning as he knows he'll only talk himself out of his next surprising move. Hurting his brother…shooting him on purpose? _To save his life. _Either way he knows he'll incur his father's wrath but it would be the lesser of two evils since Jamie did have it coming…

So without taking another breath or allowing his heart one more tormented beat, Danny aims the gun at Jamie's left arm and fires a shot. The moment the bullet leaves the chamber he instantly curses his very existence; the silenced bullet ripping through the fleshy part of Jamie's left upper forearm arm, his non shooting arm; Jamie's body jerking instinctively in pain and quickly crumpling to his knees.

_Oh what the hell did I just do? Did I just shoot my brother? This…this can't be real…someone tell me this isn't really happening!_

_Oh god…I can't believe he shot me…Danny shot me….Danny…._

Danny lowers the gun to his side and looks at Miles with an angry glare. "I came here for money…not to be the one you peg as a cop killer! Whose idea was it to bring this pig here? WHO'S!" Danny shouts in anger; his fingers still fixed firmly around the gun. "I am nobody's stooge. I came here for the money only is that clear?"

"I say…" is all Chet manages before it's announced that Henderson is in the building.

"Take him into the back and keep him company," Miles states firmly as Danny hands him back his gun. "I'm here for the money too. We'll talk later."

"Fair enough," Danny nods as he feels his fists tighten as Chet snickers as he looms over Jamie's frame. He knows to protest further and show remorse for Jamie's condition would only raise eyebrows in his direction; if he hadn't already.

"Get him out of there now!"

"With pleasure," Chet grins as Danny's mind vows to make sure Chet gets what's coming to him afterward.

Danny can only watch in misery as Chet's hands clamp onto the fresh wound and apply cruel pressure; Jamie's eyes instantly watering and squeezing shut as his lips yell under the tape gag. "Think I'll have some fun with you," Chet sneers as he yanks Jamie's captive frame upward; his face mere inches from Jamie's. "Right now…later you'll be begging for me to kill you."

_Jamie I'm sorry…just hold on a bit longer._

_Danny…help me…_Jamie's mind silently begs in misery as Chet and Barry each take an arm and drag Jamie's mildly thrashing frame out of the room and away from Danny's vantage point. The last image now seared into Danny's mind is that of his little brother looking at him with wide-eyed panic; the small face of a terrified little boy, begging for his older brother to rescue him from harm. Sadly that rescue would be delayed.

_Okay this has to go down fast…_Danny's mind chants over and over. _I don't trust Chet not to kill him or worse and how could I go to my father and tell him that I was ultimately responsible for killing Jamie? My life would be over!_

"Always wanted to kill me a cop!" Chet grins as his grip on Jamie's bloody wound intensifies; Jamie's arm unable to pull free; his lungs heaving into the gag as painful bursts travel down to his feet. He feels the air getting even cooler as he's dragged into another part of the underground lair and wonders if Danny will even find him. _I can't even call out…_his mind offers in fear as the lights get dimmer.

Finally he's pulled into a dimly lit windowless room and merely flung into the corner, landing hard on his side and praying for his head to stop spinning long enough for him to focus and at least try to fight back – if at all possible. But that plan is short lived as Barry pulls a gun at Chet's urging and aims it at him; his actions instantly halting.

Biting back a very painful gasp, Jamie scrambles to get himself to a seated position; his back firmly planted against the cold stone wall and his cuffed wrists useless. _I'm utterly defenseless, _his mind swirls in misery.

"Now we have some fun," Chet offers an evil grin. "And if you move pig…he shoots you dead."

_Danny…you hafta hurry._

XXXXXXXX

_Remain calm…remain focused…_Danny's mind chants over and over as he forces himself to remain still and not fidget in place. He had glanced down the dimly lit hallway his brother's captive frame had been dragged down and prayed he could find him as soon as the deal changes hands. He looks over at Henderson and Fratelli as they make small talk about the future of their business dealings.

_HURRY UP YOU MORONS! _Danny's mind shouts, his lips of course offering nothing but a tight lipped expression to anyone that tried to engage him in anything more than a few words. Fratelli had the drugs in the briefcase on the table; Henderson had entered – with nothing. But that was normal. They'd talk…he'd inspect the goods…call for the cash and that would be it. Standard. Normal.

However, there was nothing normal about today's deal as not only were the future professional careers of two of the city's biggest scumbags on the line but also that of his beloved sibling; his youngest brother who had somehow ended up in the middle of his deal and now on the radar of one of the city's meanest. _Damn it Jamie…how the hell did you end up here? Did you purposely come looking for trouble? _As much as wants to just take Jamie out back and kick his ass personally he knows that Jamie honors the badge just as much and takes his job just as seriously. In hindsight, he knows the past two mishaps were unavoidable…so what happened today? There is no way Jamie would purposely screw this up. So then why is he here? What happened?

"Okay…shall we get started?"

Resisting the urge to offer a snide comeback, Danny just nods like the rest of the group; his mind trying not to think about the hell that Jamie's enduring right now at the hands of two idiots he wouldn't trust with anything and the fact that he, his own brother, added to his physical misery. _Just hold on Jamie…I'll get you out…and then I'll kick your ass. _He knows that since Jamie never gave his name, all those listening on the other end know is a uniformed cop is among them. _Jackie would know Jamie's voice right? _But even still…until he gives the words they wouldn't move…_Damn this isn't going as planned._

XXXXXXXX

Jamie had watched Chet near him, his legs pulling back as the small room echoes with one of Chet's heartless snickers; his mind racing and praying that the deal would go down swiftly and that whatever means that Danny had to call for help would be there sooner than expected.

_I don't care if they pin it on me…just let me rescued soon. Otherwise I'm dead!_

"He looks scared," Chet taunts as he finally backs Jamie's captive frame into a corner and glares down at him with a daring smile. "You scared cop? Here all alone…no one can help you…no one can hear you," his tone turns dark as he grabs Jamie by the foot and yanks him away from the wall; Jamie's mind screaming as his wounded arm scrapes the ground before he manages to lift it slightly.

"And by the time help arrives…say a week from now…it'll be too late," Chet growls as he kicks Jamie in the arm, his mind exploding with pain as he tries to roll away; his lungs gasping for air and his nose flaring as he tries to take in air and control his breathing at the same time.

"Aww now don't be that way," Barry joins in as he stops Jamie from rolling away too far.

Jamie's head rests on the dirty floor; his heart racing and head spinning. His teeth clench once more as Chet's fingers clap around his wounded arm and pull him back.

_AHHHHHHH _Jamie's mind calls out; only sad whimpers escaping the sweaty tape gag.

"Can't hear you," Chet mocks as he rips the tape off Jamie's lips. "Beg me pig…beg me for your life."

Jamie spits out the coppery sludge of his own blood swirling around his mouth but shakes his head in defiance.

"No," he offers in a soft whisper as Chet's anger flares.

"BEG ME!"

Jamie shakes his head as Chet kneels down and grabs him by the chin and jerks his head upright. "I will make you sorry if you don't. NOW BEG ME!"

"No."

Danny's head slightly snaps up as he hears Chet yelling at Jamie from down the darkened hallway; his eyes narrowing at Miles back as he whispers something to Henderson and both laugh; a low comment about some cop showing up at the wrong time and getting what he deserves.

_Ah Jamie…just hold on…damn you bastards move FASTER! _Danny's mind yells in silent agony as his stomach tightens as to what shape he'll find his little brother in. _Damn you Chet…am gonna kick your ass for this…_

Danny watches as Fratelli opens his suitcase and Henderson takes one of the bulging white packets and makes a small slice with his knife, takes a small taste and then spits it out; looking up at Fratelli with a smile.

"Marcus," Henderson nods to a man that had been standing silently in the corner, a man that no one paid any heed until just this moment. Danny watches the other man leave the room; his mind yelling at him to move his ass because his brother's very life was depending on it; his mind trying to focus on the deal about to transpire rather than the hell his brother's enduring not that far away.

After what seems like a slow, painful eternity, Henderson's right hand man returns with his own briefcase of money. Being a hired goon, Danny didn't care that his share was small, he wasn't there really for the money; only to put away the two dirt bags who were exchanging it.

_Move faster you morons! _Danny's mind inwardly huffs as he tries to block out the picture of Jamie's terrified expression begging him for help; his eyes only as his lips were sealed – literally. _Hold on kid…just hold on a few seconds longer._

Fratelli opens the suitcase and then looks at the sizeable pile of money and finally gives Danny what he's been waiting for – a handshake to seal the deal. He hopes that someone else will say something so that he's not the only one to be fingered later but nothing is forthcoming. _Damn it, _Danny's mind curses as he listens to the silence starting to mount; Fratelli and Henderson talking amongst themselves in a tone too low for the wire to pick up from his distance.

"I'll check on our guest," one of them finally pipes up and Danny wastes no time in acting.

"Well that's a wrap then…" Danny lightly growls as he gives them a nod and fixes his eyes on the money; wanting to make it seem that his attention was focused on the money right until the end.

"Yes speaking of…" Fratelli starts as Henderson closes his briefcase and prepares to leave; Fratelli pulling out a few wads of the cash to distribute amongst the men still in the room. But the next few minutes are filled with angry panic as the two hidden backdoors are suddenly pulled open and the room is stormed; Danny grabbing the money and trying to make a dash for it just as Jackie makes a mad dash for him. The goon that had said he was going to check on Jamie already in police custody.

"Police! Hands where I can see em!" She shouts as she allows him to dart into the darkened hallway, making it seem to the other two drugs dealers that he was trying to escape but it would be moot. "Who's the cop?"

"Jamie…Jackie he's shot…"

"Who shot him?"

"I did," Danny hisses as he ducks into the first room to check it, his own service piece now in his hand, his anger blazing.

"What? You…"

"Don't ask. Damn it!" Danny huffs as he darts back into the hallway and races down the dingy space with a racing heart; checking each door and finding them locked. "Damn these doors! Jamie!" Danny growls. "Who the hell was watching the alley up top?"

"Jenkins…" Jackie's voice sighs as they near the last room. "We found him dead a few minutes before we entered."

"What?" Danny gasps in shock as they enter the third room, Danny's eyes instantly fixing on the piece of bloody duct tape in the middle of the floor. He notices another pin from Jamie's uniform and clutches his fist around it before he stands back up. "Damn bastard has Jamie!" Danny growls as he looks at Jackie in panic.

"Where?"

"I think he…" is all Danny manages before the area around them is punctuated with the last sound he wanted to hear.

***BANG***

"Jamie!"

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh…oh you know I had to get a wee bit more Jamie whump/Danny angst into this chappy. Can Danny save Jamie in time? What their reunion will be like? How will Danny explain to their father the wound on Jamie's arm? Will Jamie be able to explain to Danny why he was there? Hope you all liked this update and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. Too Close a Call

**Title: Undercover Blues  
****Chapter 3 – Too Close a Call **

**A/N: **As always a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. And to those without an account Iris, PinkcoloredRose, Maria Smith, Soccergirl0019-you have an account but have disabled messaging so I can't personally thank you, J, Jackobson27 – thank you very much!

* * *

_Danny…_Jamie's mind swims with waves of pain as he tries to ignore Chet's useless demands. _No way in hell I'm going to beg you._ But as Chet's foot puts a bit of pressure on his wounded arm, Jamie's lips offer a low yelp; something to which the man standing over him takes much pleasure.

"I said for you to BEG ME!" Chet bellows.

"Go…to hell," Jamie spits in return as Chet grabs the front of his uniformed shirt and yanks his body forward. But just before his already throbbing jaw can sustain another painful blow; a loud commotion is heard in the distance and Jamie's mind finally acknowledges that help has arrived.

"It's…over," Jamie offers breathlessly as briefly closes his eyes.

Chet offers a foul curse as he hauls Jamie's captive and now struggling frame upright and drags him toward the door and peers outside to see what was going on.

"Da…" Jamie tries only to have Chet's hand wrap around his mouth and hinder his call for help.

"We gotta get outta here!" Barry hisses as Chet tosses him the tape. "Leave him."

"Shut him up now!" Chet demands as he pulls his gun; his other hand still keeping Jamie quiet.

"Leav…"

"NOW!" Chet orders Barry.

Jamie, however, wanting to end his nightmare tries to stomp on Chet's foot as Barry nears him with a fresh gag. But with his body tiring and another firm blow to the back, Barry succeeds in pushing the tape down over Jamie's throbbing lips and then tossing the roll aside, the other piece of bloody tape still on the floor.

"Let's go," Chet directs as he wraps his arm around Jamie's neck and merely drags him toward the door, Jamie's feet struggling to keep himself at least upright.

_Danny! _Jamie's mind calls out in silence; mere muffled whimpers being buffered by the edges of the gag and the noise in the background, masking their escape. _Just keep fighting…stall…do anything to keep yourself from being taken by this guy…he'll kill you…stall!_

Jamie's face feels the air getting cooler as they approach the back escape door and now wonders if was being covered also. _Wouldn't they have had this door covered? They would right? _But not wanting to take anything for granted, Jamie's feet try to tangle with Chet's, succeeding in making the bigger man stumble, nearly to his knees; but sadly not all the way to the ground.

"You'll pay for that cop!" Chet hisses as his hold around Jamie's neck tightens, Jamie's lungs now desperately gasping for air as his body quickly gives up its attempts at trying to pull free. He hears Danny's voice shouting in the distance and can only pray his brother moves faster or he'd arrive to find a dead corpse.

Jamie's panic starts to surge as they exit into the cool evening air; his eyes frantically darting around for anyone that might come to his aid but his brow creasing heavily as he sees no one. Suddenly Jamie hears a 'stop police' and feels that his freedom is mere moments away. But his lips bite back a horrified gasp as Chet turns and shoots at the cop without thinking, hitting him in the neck and taking him instantly out of the game.

"Jamie!" Danny shouts upon hearing the shot, bolting from the room Jamie had been in previously, pivoting to the left and tearing off down the darkened hallway with his gun raised. He nears the exit; his teeth instantly gritting as he hears Chet shouting at Jamie to cooperate or else.

Danny pokes his head around the corner, whispering a curse as he relays to Jackie they have an officer down. Without waiting for her input, Danny watches Chet drag his struggling brother around a corner and races after them, his rage starting to surge; Jackie hurrying for the fallen officer and calling for backup; Barry in the meantime had made a run for it on his own, only to be captured a few blocks away.

"Little informant!" Chet growls as he pulls Jamie toward a waiting van; parked in a side alley that was seemingly unobserved. "I'm gonna kill you nice and slow!"

_Danny! _Jamie's mind yells once more as Chet pulls the back doors open and bodily flings Jamie inside, before slamming them shut and hurrying for the driver's seat; Jamie resting on his side, breathing hard.

_Can't…let the van…get away…_his mind directs as he struggles to get to his knees. Chet starts the van and pushes down on the gas, the swift jerking motion tossing Jamie back to side and instantly hampering his would be escape efforts. Danny rounds the corner just as the van takes off and wastes no time in trying to shoot at the tires. The van, however, swerves to the right; Jamie's body inside rolling to the right and slamming into the wall, his lips uttering a painful groan but his mind not giving up hope that it was Danny now in pursuit.

_Danny will stop him…he will…I know he will…_

"NO!" Danny shouts as he races toward a man in his car, tears the door open and mutters police before he races away, the bewildered civilian standing in shock until Jackie finally arrives a few minutes later asking what happened and which direction the officer in pursuit headed.

"Come on…move faster you piece of crap!" Danny curses the import sedan as he barrels through a red light, narrowly missing the back end of a handicapped transport van. He watches the van swerve dangerously and knows that without being belted in, if the van flips Jamie could suffer serious injury. "Damn it kid…just hold on."

The sudden jerking motion to the left once again sends Jamie back to his side, this time on his injured side and forcing his body to thrash on his back in pain. _Danny…hurry…can't take much more…of this…_

"Damn cops!" Chet loudly curses as he quickly veers to the right; Danny still in hot pursuit. Chet brings the van to a sudden halt and scrambles into the back, grabbing Jamie by his arm and dragging him toward the back, kicking the doors open and wrapping his arm around Jamie's neck and shoving the gut into his cheek as Danny's car comes to a screeching halt.

Jamie watches a man in a mask appear and frowns. _What the hell? Is that Danny? What's going on here?_

Danny had been warned by his superior that he couldn't show his face to any of them if he was in pursuit as a cop so he had packed a black ski mask in an inner pocket just in case; that he had quickly pulled on before he was led by the van down a dead end street. He looks at his brother's pitiful condition and feels sorrow starting to consume him; Jamie's warm blue eyes begging for a swift rescue.

"So you here to make a deal?"

"Nope. Don't care about him," Danny lies, Jamie's eyes widening in wonder.

"What? Me?"

"Orders from above," Danny continues hoping the gun will pull away from Jamie's face. _Come on you moron…play the game…aim the damn gun at me!_

"Which orders!"

"Just drop your damn gun or I'll drop you!"

"Take off the mask!" Chet growls in anger.

"Lower your weapon!" Danny hisses in frustration.

"Who the hell are you?" Chet demands as he pulls the gun away from Jamie's face and tries to aim it at Danny; the simple act Danny had been waiting for.

Danny wastes no time in acting. As soon as the gun is pulled away from his brother's face and he spies an opening he takes it. "The grim reaper you bastard," Danny sneers as the bullet hits Chet in the head and instantly sends him the ground – dead. "That's for hurting my brother," he growls under his breath as he rushes toward Jamie's faltering frame and catches him before he has a chance to crumple to the harsh cement.

"mmmmph," Jamie tries to thrash, figuring that the masked man was to finish him off next.

"Jamie it's me…I got you," Danny whispers; Jamie's ears picking up his brother's voice and finally allowing himself to collapse with relief into his oldest sibling's strong grasp. Danny gently carries Jamie's frame toward the back of the open van and eases himself down, Jamie at his side. He tears off the ski mask and calls Jackie and then turns to Jamie; who looks up with an almost terrified expression.

"Here…hold on a sec…" Danny offers as he gently peels the tape from Jamie's lips, cursing himself as he opens a small cut on his lip and fresh blood comes away on the bottom of the tape. "Damn it…sorry."

"Danny before you…"

"Just…why the hell were you there!" Danny snaps in anger before Jamie's look of remorse forces him to stop and shake his head. "Sorry. Can you sit up?"

"Yeah…think so," Jamie groans as Danny gently pushes him forward, retrieving his handcuff key and finally setting Jamie free. Having no energy left inside, Jamie's frame merely sags back down; the sound of sirens in the distance drawing closer. "Danny…" Jamie lightly begs as he watches Danny stand up and pull away. "I'm sorry."

Danny turns and looks at Jamie's defeated expression and feels his heart literally sink. After all he had sustained, even at his own hands, his brother still felt the need to apologize first. "We could have both been killed. And you made me…SHOOT YOU!" Danny's voice angrily bellows as he turns his gaze away; before he can act upon his inner urgings to offer his brother some comforting care before help arrives. _He needs your care right now, not a scolding._

"Danny…"

"This is…" _your fault…_ his voice trails off in misery as he looks at Jamie's defeated expression.

"My fault? I'm sorry I didn't know," Jamie's pleading tone brings Danny's heavily furrowed brow back to his tormented gaze, making Danny's heart sink even further as he heads back to his brother's side; the ensuing ambulance mere minutes away. "I swear…I didn't know."

"What else did he hurt?"

"My pride…Danny…"

"Save it kid…you didn't know a lot this week," he states gruffly as the ambulance comes to a screeching halt; Jackie's unmarked cruiser seconds behind it. "My brother has been shot and needs help," Danny directs the two medics as he pulls away from Jamie's weakened frame.

"Danny…"

"This guy's dead," Danny points to Chet's body as Jackie hurries toward him; the two medics now at Jamie's side.

"Danny…" Jamie tries again.

"Okay let's go," Danny tells Jackie directly.

"What? Don't you want to ride to…with Jamie?" Jackie asks in shock.

"Let's go," Danny insists as he pushes past his partner and heads for the car, getting in behind the driver's seat and hitting the dash with his fist. He casts a sullen gaze in Jamie's direction as his brother is gently lowered down onto the bed of the stretcher; his eyes looking up and pleading with Danny's to come with him.

"He's asking for you," Jackie tells him firmly; the keys still held tightly in her grasp.

"I don't care right now."

"You don't care?"

"Look I…"

"Go with him."

"I shot him! Okay…he was there and it's his fault…" Danny hisses as he slams the door shut; the ambulance slowly making its way past and Danny watching Jamie close his eyes in misery and look away. "Damn it Jamie," Danny curses in an undertone once more.

"Am sure he knows it's his fault and feels awful."

"He should," Danny fires back as Jackie rolls her eyes.

"After all that, you're making him ride alone? You shot him, now go make it right!" Jackie challenges as Danny looks at her sharply.

"I'll see him later."

"No you won't, now get out and go with him. I have the keys remember?" Knowing him well enough, she just glares right back until she gets her way, watching him get out of the car and hurry toward the waiting ambulance. "Dumb ass," she tosses at his back before she hops into the driver's seat to follow.

_Is Danny really that mad at me? I didn't mean it…I wanted to tell him that. I wanted to…explain, _Jamie's mind trails off into sorrow as he nears the mouth of the waiting ambulance, glancing over at Danny sitting in the car and exchanging stony glances before Danny looks away and Jamie's countenance falls. He closes his eyes and winces heavily as his body slightly jars with the movement into the ambulance his head throbbing and wanting nothing more than to get his arm fixed and get home and sleep away what's left of the week.

"Hold up a sec…I'm coming too," Jamie hears Danny's voice instruct as he slowly opens his eyes and watches Danny hop in the back and look down with a small frown.

"Okay you need to lie still now so I can tend to some of those wounds. Does it hurt to breathe?"

"Yes," Jamie states weakly as the doors slam shut. The medic mentions a few more things but Jamie's eyes fix on his brother pleading for some verbal leniency. "Danny…"

"Just hush now kid…let him fix you up."

Jamie's face offers the first of several winces and closes his eyes as the medic starts to gently clean small cuts around his right eye, his nose, right cheek, and lower lip.

"The arm wound is a through and through," the medic explains as Jamie looks up to see Danny look away.

"I know," Jamie admits weakly as Danny looks back in anguish. "Was the lesser of two evils."

"Yeah? What was the other?" The medic innocently inquires.

"Death," Jamie confesses as Danny's breath sharply intakes.

"You okay over there?" The medic looks up at Danny in wonder.

"Yeah fine," Danny grumbles.

"He shot me," Jamie finally mutters in sarcasm as the medic's eyes widen in shock.

"Was the lesser of two evils," Danny retorts, offering the medic an expression that says not to ask any more stupid questions.

"Ok-ay," the medic mutters to himself as he goes back to treating Jamie's surface wounds. They finally reach the hospital and Danny gives Jamie a small nod but doesn't proceed with him through the ER doors; Jamie offering him one last glum expression before he's taken from view. But just a Danny turns to leave, he sees his father at the end of the hallway, pauses for a few seconds in place before heading toward him with a perplexed gaze.

"Danny…" Frank says his name in a tone that Danny knows he has to explain.

"Jackie called you?"

"She did," Frank nods as they two of them head toward a bench and sit down. "Renzulli is on his way over now. You shot your brother? Care to explain?"

"I kept his meddling ass alive and why was he there in the first place!" Danny growls as Renzulli rounds the corner and then stops short; both Reagan men looking up at the seasoned officer as he approaches.

"Sargeant Renzulli," Frank greets as he and Danny stand back up.

"How's Jamie?"

"He's gonna live. What was he doing there in the first place? You got the memo right?"

"We knew the area to stay away but he…we were in pursuit of a suspect when he got away on us. I think he attacked Jamie first in the alley and his radio gave way and he kept going. I heard static and then nothin'," Renzulli explains with an anxious tone. "How come you didn't have the alley covered?"

"We did," Danny's turn to explain. "Our guy was made and taken down."

"Damn who was it?"

"Norm Jenkins," Danny replies sourly. "That's how Jamie slipped through Jackie said."

"Heard Jamie got shot," Renzulli mentions as Danny looks at his father with a remorseful expression.

"He's going to be okay," Frank interjects. "Just a small flesh wound in his non-shooting arm and he'll be okay in a few days. Am sure he'll be happy to give you all the details when he's released."

"Just glad he's okay. Detective, am sorry about the job. Did it fall through because of that?"

"No, we managed to get our two guys and a few others," Danny replies in truth.

"Okay, tell Jamie I'll swing by after shift tomorrow to see how he's doing."

"Am sure he'd like that," Frank answers with a smile. Both of them watch Renzulli leave before Frank heads back to the bench and sits down; Danny following suit. "Wanna tell me what really happened? Jackie merely stated you shot Jamie to keep him alive. It came to that?"

"It was either I shoot him in the arm or the other clown was gonna shoot him in the head. I had no choice. Damn we need to do this day over. Lost a good man…"

"Nearly lost your brother," Frank admits gravely. "But we didn't thanks to your quick thinking."

"Still can't believe I had to do that," Danny shakes his head.

"Yeah…neither can I. That's a new one in the Reagan books."

"Am glad right now mom's not here."

"Oh she would have been a tad angry with you," Frank muses. "Scared?"

"I could see it in his eyes when…"

"No I meant you," Frank counters, forcing Danny to look at him in wonder. "You're there to do a deal…everything's going according to plan when suddenly your uniformed brother is brought before you as a hostage and you're ordered to kill him. I would have been scared."

"I was scared," Danny admits to his father. "Standing there before him and…damn yeah I was. I saw him looking at me…trusting me to do the right thing…pleading with his eyes and…and I…shot him."

"You kept him alive," Frank reminds him kindly.

"You're not angry?"

"Given the other choice and given the fact that I know you'd never deal recklessly with your brother no matter how angry you were…I'm relieved. You made the right call. Tough call but it kept him alive."

"The lesser of two evils right?" Danny retorts.

"Sounds like something your grandfather would say."

"Where do you think I got it?" Danny smirks. "So we good then?"

"When I first heard that Jamie was shot I was worried. When Jackie told me you shot him I was angry…but I figured I'd get the truth from you and your brother…and now that I have it…we're good. But you need to make good with him."

"Dad…"

"I'm heading to talk to Mrs. Jenkins and then to a press conference. Jamie will get a ride home with you," Frank directs as he stands up and hands Danny a small bag.

"No look after this he needs you an…"

"He needs you…to make peace with him. I brought him some fresh clothes."

"Dad…I can't be here when he's done," Danny insists with a heavy sigh.

"Can and will."

"I see that pathetic look on his face…you know the little lost boy routine and…"

"Yup…breaks your heart every time. Jamie has mastered that well," Frank lightly smirks. "I'll see him later but now that I know that my son's okay I have to go and talk to another family about their father."

"Jamie can get a ride home with…"

"Not a request son."

"But…"

"I want you two to clear up…whatever you have to before you come to Sunday dinner."

"I'm still pissed at him for doing putting me in that sitaution," Danny growls as he watches Frank turn and walk away, giving his father a mutter as he turns back to the ER doors and frowns. "I stay here any longer and his weepy expression and…ah damn I can't stay here…I shot him…" Danny groans as he looks down at his watch; guilt starting to take over his sense and reason. "Forget this…he can take a cab home. It'll be better anyways."

XXXXXXXX

Jamie looks at his roughed up expression in the mirror as he waits for the doctor to get back and frowns. The smooth pale skin around his right eye was dark, small cuts down the right side of his face, still mottled with dirt and dried blood giving it an even grislier appearance than would reveal itself after a shower. He had pulled the bloody plugs from his nose and tossed them away but dark crimson residue still lingered around the bottom between his upper lip and nose and just below his bottom lip; a small dark bruise on his right cheek.

He casts a glance toward the fresh stitching hidden by the protective bandage covering the gunshot wound that Danny…his brother had made and feels his stomach tighten.

_'The wound didn't do much damage. Very lucky shot,' _the doctor's voice now resounds in his head as he offers a heavy sigh and then glances over at the top half of his dirty uniform; not relishing the thought of having to wear it home.

"Okay Jamie…" the doctor's voice is heard as he reenters the room. "No broken ribs and no internal damage. However, these two…" he points to the x-ray results, "are cracked as you can see and that will require care. So I'll get a tensor bandage and…" his voice trails off as Jamie looks at the results once more. _Cracked…not broken…I got off luckier than I had expected…hurt more than I thought…_

"Did you want me to wrap them now or did you want a shower first?"

"I can do it later," Jamie tells the doctor as he takes the small baggie with supplies. "Thanks."

"Okay I'll let you dress and then send you home. Anyone here to take you home?"

"Yeah I think my dad's here," Jamie nods as the he watches the doctor sign off on the forms and then slowly stands up. His whole body winces as it finally straightens and he wants nothing more than to get home…shower and sleep until all this was a distant memory.

_Better going home with dad than getting the third degree from Danny, _Jamie's mind ponders as he gently pulls on his shirt, uttering an angry curse into the now silent room as his fingers fumble with the buttons. He succeeds in pulling the black shirt back on; his normal black undertee too arduous a task to try to get on with cracked ribs and a shot arm. He holds the shirt closed as he exits; earning a few wondering glances from several waiting patrons as he fully emerges from the small examining room.

Jamie makes his way toward the waiting area and looks around, frowning when he doesn't see his father waiting for him and wondering if perhaps he just hadn't gotten there yet. He sends a quick text to inquire.

_'Sorry Jamie, am with the Jenkins family right now. I will see you tomorrow. Danny will give you a ride home.'_

Jamie finishes reading his father's reply and then looks around at all the unfamiliar faces, feeling his heart sink lower and lower as each second passes and realizing he had been left there on his own.

"Danny left me here," he whispers in remorse.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I lied…sorry! I wanted to draw out a bit more brotherly angst and have added one more chappy to conclude all this and hope that's okay. aww did Danny really abandon his brother after all that? Will they make amends? Please let me know what you thought of this aftermath by way of review and thanks so much!


	4. Brother to Brother

**Title: Undercover Blues  
****Chapter 4– Brother to Brother**

* * *

Jamie feels his heart sink as his shoulders literally droop; his throat quickly swallowing. _Danny just left me? Guess he's still mad about earlier…can't blame him…it was my fault. _But just as Jamie pulls his phone to call for a cab, he hears his name and turns to the right to see Danny a few feet away.

"Dad said I have to give you a ride," Danny offers with a heavy frown. "So let's go."

"Dad…said?"

"Let's go."

"You don't have to feel obligated. I can take a cab," Jamie offers sourly as Danny cocks his head. "It's okay."

"Look you got…" Danny's finger comes up to poke Jamie in the chest as the two of them stand a few feet apart. But as Danny searches the misery in his brother's warm blue eyes, he feels his heart instantly sink.

"Shot…I got shot. You shot me," Jamie states numbly as he turns and walks away, his steps automatically taking him toward the exit doors; Danny gritting his teeth but quickly following.

"That's right I did…because you shouldn't have been there!" Danny huffs as he stops in front of Jamie just as they reach the exit doors; the opening and closing allowing cool air to enter and rapidly cool down Jamie's frame which was already starting to physically suffer from the beating, being shot and all his adrenaline being spent over the past few hours.

"I know okay! I know I screwed up," Jamie growls in return. "You think I wanted you to shoot me on purpose?"

"Well it was better than killing you on purpose!"

"I'll take a cab."

Giving Jamie a small eye roll and head shake Danny knows he can't just let his brother take a cab home; remorse also starting to cover him as he looks at Jamie's defeated posture.

"Here," he takes off his jacket and gently drapes it over Jamie's slightly shaking shoulders. "You freeze to death and after all that I'll never hear the end of it."

"Afraid of dad?"

"Aren't you?" Danny counters. "Where do you think I got my scary side from?"

"Danny…"

"Take it and hush."

Danny watches Jamie try to protest at first but as they step outside into the cool evening air, Jamie's fingers pull the warm coat a bit tighter around his shivering frame as they head for Danny's car.

Danny's face offers its own heavy wince as he watches Jamie's face crunch with pain as he tries to pull the seatbelt across but pauses due to the pain. "Baby," he smirks as he yanks the seatbelt from his grasp and pushes it into the waiting receptacle.

"Thanks," Jamie utters in a low whisper as looks away and casts his glance out the window in misery.

Danny turns up the heat as they slowly head for Jamie's apartment, the silence inside the darkened cabin now starting to grow; Danny's mind a mix of regret and remorse and downright agitation. He looks at Jamie's set jaw and frowns; his mind flashing back to when he saw Jamie first turn around…looking pale and lost, his face displaying the black eye, busted lip and bloody residue around his nose and cheek. He looked a mess.

"Cold?"

"No I'm okay. Danny…"

"Save it kid…I know."

"You know what?"

"I know you didn't bust into my job on purpose."

"You know? How long have you known?"

"Don't get too excited."

"Why not? You knew and here the whole time I was thinking it was my fault!"

"Well I didn't know that our man up top had been killed until Jackie stormed the place! So up until then it…was…" Danny stops and curses himself; knowing it wasn't Jamie's fault at all. "His death allowed you to enter and put me in that awful predicament. Do you have any idea what it was like to see you like that…have you captive like that…knowing they could kill you at any second and I could be to blame for doing nothing!" Danny's voice ends in an angry tone before he looks over at Jamie's almost terrified expression and stops.

"It wasn't on purpose. Do you think I wanted you to shoot me?" Jamie counters in frustration.

"No," Danny answers simply as they pull up to Jamie's apartment building and sit for a few silent seconds.

"Goodnight," Jamie tells Danny in a strained tone, offering him a tight lipped smile before he slowly gets out of the car, leaving the coat behind. Danny watches Jamie slowly heading for the front door and feels his guilt starting to push past his agitation; prompting him to get out of the car and hurry toward his brother, clipping the keys from his fingers and opening the front door before he can.

"Danny I'm okay."

"Just humor me kid," Danny replies as they remain in the warm foyer entrance before heading toward the elevator to go up to Jamie's loft apartment. They step inside Jamie's quiet apartment, Jamie flipping on the light and then turning and looking at Danny; the odd shadow from the lamp only serving to highlight Jamie's black eye and busted lip and instantly playing upon Danny's protective remorse.

"You should shower…get cleaned up a bit," Danny offers gently.

"Did you suspect at all that something was up?" Jamie dares to wonder.

"I saw them talking off to themselves but I didn't know what it was…figured it was them talking about Henderson or making some last minute plans," Danny sighs as he recalls Jackie relaying the sad message to him. "Dad's with Annette and the boys right now."

"I'm really sorry."

"Yeah me too. He was a good man," Danny nods as he looks at Jamie with a small stare. "Chet got a call…this was before you showed up. Fratelli wasn't in the room yet. Chet leaves and then about twenty minutes later…you showed up. Alone and cuffed; their prisoner and my worst nightmare. Damn."

"We're you scared?" Jamie dares to inquire.

"Only when you showed up," Danny confesses in truth. "Before then no…it was routine. But I couldn't…damn," Danny curses as he pushes himself up from the chair he's in and heads toward the large picture window, casting a stony gaze into the twinkling night sky; Jamie's reflection coming into view a few seconds later.

"I'm down there minding my own business when…"

"Danny…"

"Save it Jamie," Danny turns around with a challenging tone. "When he told me I had to kill you…and I was forced to make that awful call I…damn I…just DAMN YOU!" Danny shouts

"It wasn't MY FAULT!" Jamie shouts back.

"I KNOW!...I know…" Danny growls before he turns his back and rubs his face…his eyes closing for a few seconds and then reopening to see Jamie's figure gone from the room. With a small mutter under his breath, he goes in search of his brother; finding him in the bathroom, staring at the mirror with his shirt off.

Danny, for the first time, lays eyes upon the ugly bruises marring his brother's smooth, pale skin and feels his stomach slightly lurch; his mind hearing Jamie's voice calling out to him for help from that dungeon-like room as he's kicked in the chest and back by his merciless captor.

"He wanted me to beg him…to stop…" Jamie relates Chet's evil command a few hours earlier. "I never gave in."

Danny looks at his brother as Jamie slowly turns to face him; his expression looking determined and lost at the same time and Danny's guilt starting to beat him with a heavy bat as Jamie offers a remorse filled expression. _He looks so small and vulnerable and…damn he endured hell…beat up by the devil and shot by me…_

"Jamie…" Danny's voice starts in torment.

"I never gave…in," Jamie repeats with a broken tone, his throat swallowing and his brain begging himself to appear strong before his brother not broken. "Never."

"I know…damn Jamie I know…" Danny finally admits as he pulls Jamie into his arms and holds his brother close. "I'm so sorry…" he utters in misery as Jamie's watery eyes close for a few brief seconds. "I was so scared in that moment…" Danny admits with his own misery-laden confession as Jamie pulls back slightly, "that I'd have to watch him kill you…because I could never…no matter what…I had to choose and your look when I shot you…it was hell for me okay? Hell. But it kept you alive. I'm just sorry it had to come to that okay?"

"I'm sorry I was…"

"No," Danny quickly interjects as he shakes his head, his hand resting on just below his brother's fresh wound. "None of this was your fault okay?"

"But this past week I…"

"Listen to me…"

"No Danny I…"

"Jamie, don't make me find the roll of duct tape and use it," Danny tosses out lightly as Jamie finally stops talking and nods; offering Danny a small smirk.

"You were doing your job…that's all."

"I know but…" Jamie tries once more to protest only to have Danny gently push his finger to his lips to stop his speech and grin.

"Shut up for once Harvard," Danny muses. "Someone knew about Jenkins and took him out and we didn't know about it until it was too late. You doing your job landed you in the worst situation possible. But it wasn't your fault. Fratelli is going down for murder one. You're not to blame okay? Yeah this past week sucked but today…today wasn't your fault."

"But I put you into that predicament," Jamie lightly moans as he holds up his bandaged arm.

"Yeah and that predicament sucked and I'm sorry I had to resort to those measures. But if he had put the gun in Chet's hand….and I had to watch him kill you…I couldn't do that," Danny insists as he shakes his head. "I couldn't. I shot you and I'm sorry…damn Jamie I'm sorry."

"It's um…it's okay," Jamie lightly swallows as he looks away as his eyes water; Danny's remorse instantly flogging him once again.

"It's not okay," Danny counters as his hand gently rests on Jamie's bare shoulder, forcing his youngest sibling's watery blue gaze to return to his. "I am sorry."

"I know…I just…when I saw you…in that moment I knew I had failed," Jamie huffs as he quickly swallows once more and sniffles. "I knew this week was big for you and the last thing I wanted was to screw up the deal."

"Deal was saved."

"And I got my ass kicked big time," Jamie groans and winces as his body gently stretches.

"Yeah you did…big time," Danny agrees as Jamie purses his lips and frowns.

"But I never gave in…he wanted me to beg him…I never did."

"You made me proud," Danny tells him in truth. "Still pissed you made me shoot you."

"I made?" Jamie retorts with a small smirk of his own. "Good thing you knew what you were doing."

"What do you mean?" Danny counters with a mock expression of wonderment.

"You shot my…my not shooting arm. You did do that on purpose right?"

"What that? Nah…" Danny teases with his best poker face. "That was the arm closest to me."

"But…"

"Okay you need a shower now…you smell," Danny teases as he turns to leave; Jamie standing in place with a look of surprise on his face.

"But you did know…"

"Like right now…get all the dirt off you."

"No Danny wait…" Jamie calls out as Danny turns and disappears into the hallway. "Was he lying?" He asks himself, Danny hearing and offering a snicker into the loft's kitchen as he goes in search of some supplies and then returns.

"I think that…Danny?" Jamie eyes the duct tape and then looks at Danny's stern expression. "What's…that for…" his voice dies out nervously.

"I warned you right?" Danny holds up the role as Jamie takes a step back.

"But…"

Danny quickly pulls out a roll of plastic wrap and gestures to Jamie's bandage. "For your wound. So it doesn't get wet genius. But if there's some of this left over I might just use it on your mouth. Now hold up your arm," Danny instructs as Jamie offers his brother a small smile and complies.

Jamie watches as Danny gently wraps the plastic wrap around the wound and then puts a few pieces of duct tape around it to keep the water out and the bandage dry before stepping back.

"Thanks."

"Okay," Danny nods as he ducks back into the hallway and closes the door, allowing Jamie his privacy to undress and shower. Danny heads for a quiet corner and first calls his wife and second – his father.

_"How is he?" Frank wonders in concern._

"Putting on a brave face."

_"Runs in the family," Frank muses. "And you?"_

"Now that I see all the damage that bastard did to him when he couldn't fight back I'm wishing Chet was here so I could return the favor."

_"Just make sure Jamie gets some supper and rest."_

"I will. Where are you?"

_"Finishing a few things up and then another important call."_

XXXXXXXX

Jamie looks at himself in the mirror and frowns heavily; his eyes finally able to examine all the damage that Chet had inflicted upon him.

_'BEG ME PIG!' _His teeth grit and his arm instinctively wraps around his mid-section as he hears Chet yell down at his captive frame and then kick him once more.

"I never gave in," Jamie whispers proudly as he looks over at his bandaged arm and narrows his gaze. _Danny did know what he was doing right? _Course he did…his brain argues back. He's just messing with you. Jamie's mind finally settles upon that as he slowly starts to remove his pants and boxers, his body screaming at him with every movement; his face wincing as his tender and bruised ribs move oddly as he reaches for the faucet to turn on the hot water.

But as he pushes himself under the hot streams and starts to gaze upon a few streams of dried blood on the shower floor, come to life by the water, his mind now starts to ponder the worst case scenario; of Danny being forced to watch Chet put a bullet into his heart or between his eyes and how he'd explain to his family that he could have done something to stop it – say the magic words but didn't.

_It would only have taken a second…I'd be dead and Danny…_his eyes water as the hot water continues to pummel his bare skin. _Stop thinking that way…it's over and you're both alive…that's what counts._

Thankful for the protective coating around his wound, Jamie gently washes away all the residue of his latest ordeal, finally turning off the water and stepping into the steamy area outside the shower to dry off and dress for bed; his body urging him to just forego supper and get some sleep.

"Hey California raisin!" Danny teases as Jamie's freshly washed frame reemerges into the living room.

"Feels good though," Jamie replies as he places the tensor bandage and clean tee-shirt onto the table and heads into the kitchen, gently removing the soggy duct tape and plastic wrap but offering a small smile to the dry bandage around his wound.

"You need this?" Danny holds up the bandage.

"Yeah you wanna help?"

"Lift up your arms."

Jamie slowly lifts his arms and allows Danny to wrap the bandage around his ribs, his face offering a small wince and his ears picking up Danny's 'sorry' as he finishes. Jamie goes in search of his tee as Danny reaches for the phone to order in some dinner.

"You need food," Danny groans after closing the fridge; Jamie reentering the kitchen and hovering by the wall.

"I know…tomorrow," Jamie insists as he watches Danny dialing. "Who…are you calling?"

"Dinner. I'm hungry too," Danny informs him in truth.

"What about Linda?"

"She wasn't sure I'd be home tonight so took the boys to Marge's."

"I know you feel guilty but…" is all Jamie manages before, and much to his utter surprise, Danny's hand gently clamps down over his mouth and stops him from talking any further as Danny orders them dinner.

"Yes and with that we'll have one adult…and one child size dessert," Danny winks as Jamie narrows his eyes and tries to pull away from his brother's playful captivity; Danny's hand keeping him pinned against the wall. "Thanks."

"Not funny," Jamie lightly hisses as he pulls away and wipes his mouth.

"Hey it saved me fifty cents," Danny snickers.

"Still not funny."

"I warned you. And had you not just had your ass kicked today I would have also done that for you."

Jamie just glares at Danny who chuckles in return but goes about his task of getting the table set; Jamie finally joining in and getting a few glasses and the bottle of Jack's from the cupboard. Jamie asks a few more details about the case; Danny watching him a small frown as he notices his brother's movements somewhat stiff and mechanical. Most of them he can blame on Chet but he knows inside that Jamie's mind will be filled with tormented nightmares; as will his own. His mind showing him the ultimate torment of him being forced to kill his brother and watching as a bullet enters his heart and he falls down dead.

"Danny?" Jamie asks softly as Danny's frame slightly shudders as he looks up in misery.

"It could have so easily gone the other way."

"I know…but it didn't thanks to you."

Danny purses his lips but says nothing, his guilt silently eating away at him; Jamie's determined expression not doing much to push the onslaught back entirely. How could he not be plagued with guilt? Despite the better than death results, he knows it so easily could have gone the other way. A slight bump of his arm and the bullet would have lodged in Jamie's heart – killing him instantly. No deal was worth that.

"Okay so…" Jamie's voice trails off nervously as Danny gives him a nod and then reaches for the remote, wanting to fill the space with someone else's voice until their food had arrived. The ploy works and soon the boys are talking about the weather…sports highlights and whatever else Danny's finger happens to rest upon after he was done flipping through the menu guide.

"This dessert size…was perfect," Jamie grins as he pushes his plate away and leans back; his stomach now happy and content after their delicious take out dinner.

"See I know a thing or two about you," Danny replies with a cheeky tone as he too finishes his dessert and then looks at Jamie in concern.

"I'm okay. Tired…" he huffs as he pushes himself away from the table and then heads into the living room, slumping down on the couch; Danny following suit. "And a bit sore…but okay."

"And full," Danny adds as he slumps down beside him; their frames a few feet apart.

"So the shot…" Jamie starts as Danny looks over with a small smile. "Danny you gotta tell me…it was on purpose right?"

"I have to tell you?" Danny arches his brows as Jamie's lips purse. "Now you're acting like a kid," he teases.

"Come on Danny…" Jamie groans as he tries to fold his arms over; his bandaged arm screaming at him and forcing his left arm to quickly straighten.

"What do you think?"

"I think you did it on purpose because it's my non shooting arm," Jamie replies matter-of-factly with a small shrug.

"Okay then."

"But…"

"Don't make me go find that duct tape," Danny teases as he gives Jamie's tender side a poke, forcing Jamie's pout to instantly dissipate into a smile, followed by an uncontrolled giggle. "Better."

Jamie's mind settles upon the fact that Danny knew what he was doing during those grave circumstances and that he, while he knew he'd have to hurt his brother, chose the lesser of two evils and merely offered him a wound that would only set him back a day or two; nothing that would have put him out of commission for longer than any of them wanted. At Danny's urging, Jamie's eyes finally close and his head lolls to the side; his heart taking comfort in the fact that Danny was there to watch over him and maybe just maybe…the nightmares would be kept at bay. However, what he fails to really internalize is the fact that Danny's mind would be offering him the same amount of tormented sleep; both of them needing another watchful eye during the restless night ahead. That eye would be arriving soon to keep watch.

XXXXXXXX

Not hearing any noise coming from Jamie's apartment, Frank gently pushes the door open and peers into the quiet area before fully entering. He heads for the kitchen table, taking off his coat and then looking up at the same time to see his boys on the couch.

Frank offers his sons a loving smile as he sees Jamie's frame slouched over onto Danny's, his head resting on his big brother's shoulder and Danny's frame protectively offering support; Jamie's shot arm resting on his lap out and away from any damage due to pressure.

He spies the take out dinner on the table and nods before he pulls out a book and heads for the nearest easy chair, silently easing himself down onto the surface and settling in for the night. The bond between his boys was growing as evidenced in the way they are now arranged; silent testimony to their affection despite facing literally a life ending situation.

_'How are they?' _Frank reads his father's text before replying with a smile.

_'They are fine…as we taught them.'_

Frank puts his phone away and smiles as he looks at his sons. _As it should be…brother to brother…_Frank's mind inwardly praises as he leans back to watch over them; the book on hold for a little bit longer.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Well we have reached the end of our angsty little ficlet. THANK YOU EVERYONE SO MUCH for the amazing reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this ending as much as I enjoyed writing it. A little emotional angst and playful banter for our boys as they end the night sleeping side by side with papa Reagan watching his sons. Please do leave a final review before you go and stay tuned for more (maybe even Fratelli coming back for revenge-if you all want that though)! thanks again!


End file.
